The Second Red Death
by onepiece4eva2
Summary: This story was adopted from ShadowAngelBeta. What would happen if Naruto was female, Minato lived, and a certain crazy jinchuriki showed up before he went crazy? FemNaru! Same basic story . . . . .with a few twists. I am NOT pairing Luffy and Naruna together. In fact . . . . . FemLuffy!
1. Prologue

**I read this kick-ass story by ShadowAngelBeta, but it was discontinued, so I asked to continue it andShadowAngelBeta told me I could. Same basic stuff, I'm just going to add some stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the basic idea for this story.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Minato." Sarutobi held a bundle in his arms with a grim expression on his face.

"I'm the only one who can do this." Minato insisted stubbornly.

"No you're not." Sarutobi gave him a stern look. "I can seal the Kyuubi into your daughter. You need to stay alive so you can raise her and keep her safe."

Minato's expression turned unsure. He looked from his dying wife, to his baby girl, and back to Sarutobi. Kushina gave him a weak smile and nodded to him, blood running down her chin from the corners of her mouth. She didn't have much time. Minato finally agreed to Sarutobi's plan. Sarutobi started the sealing ritual with the baby girl in his hands. The Kyuubi disappeared in a flash of light and the villagers cheered. Sarutobi layed on Gamabunta's head, a smile forever embedded on his lifeless face. Minato looked away from the scene to the crying girl in his arms. She was a little angel. The girl had azure blue eyes, a patch of red hair on her head, and whisker marks on both cheeks.

"My little Naruna." Minato gazed tenderly at his daughter.

* * *

**Annnnnnnd. . . That's a wrap! Tell me what you guys think, I want know how I did. The next chapter won't be too far behind. Thanks for reading. Review or PM me! As for my story One Piece Across the Worlds, it's it nearly 6,000 and I'm not even half way done. More later . . .**


	2. Chapter 1 Childhood and New Meetings

Yes!** I get to put up the next chapter! Stephanie isn't any help at all! She keeps trying to get me to listen to her read from some book every time she reads something funny. She's too stubborn for her own good.**

**Stephanie: I can hear you!**

**Me: No one asked you! **

**Stephanie: Hey! That's my line!**

**Me: Don't care. Get out of here!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Childhood and New Meetings**

**3 Years Later**

Minato sat on a bench while Naruna played with the other kids -well, the clan heads' kids. The civilian kids avoided her. He felt disappointed, but he was relieved that they weren't picking on her. He had left a few shadow clones in office to take care of his paperwork, so he could spend time with his daughter. Turning, he noticed Hyūga Izumi and her daughter, Hinata, walking into the park.

"Izumi!" Minato called out to get the women's attention. "Hey, Izumi!"

Izumi jumped a little at the sound of his voice. Minato noticed she upset about something. There was sadness in her eyes.

She pulled herself together as much as she could before she walked over and bowed with a sad smile on her face and greeted him. "Hello, Hoka-"

"Izumi." He interrupted with a playfully scolding tone.

"I mean Minato." Her smile grew a little as a light blush came to her face. "Hinata . . .Why don't you say hello and then go play with the other kids?"

"G-g-good m-morning." Hinata greeted with a barely audible whisper as she hid behind her mother's kimono.

A smirk appeared on Minato's face. "Naruna!"

A girl with waist-length red hair ran over. "Yes, papa?"

"Why don't you take Hinata here to play with you and your friends?" Minato suggested.

Nathan's eyes lit up like miniature Sun's before she grabbed Hinata and practically dragged her away. Izumi and Minato sat down and laughed at Hinata's 'plight'.

Minato finally spoke after a few minutes. "I'm sorry about what happened last night."

"It's not your fault." Izumi reassures him. "We didn't think the Kumo-nin would really go after the Byakugan."

"But still, didn't Hiashi get hurt getting her back from them?" Minato continued.

Izumi nodded in a jerky motion, shaking slightly.

"So how long until that crotchety old man is better?" Minato jokes, oblivious to her trembling.

Izumi doesn't answer. He looks over and sees she's trembling.

"What's wrong?" Minato asks, concerned for the woman.

Instead of responding, the shaking got worse.

Minato took her hands in his own, looking her in the eye as he spoke in a worried, but somewhat authoritative tone. "Izumi, tell me what happened."

"He's dead. . ." The words came out in a choked, broken sob.

Minato stared, shocked for a moment, when he realized she was crying and pulled her into a comforting hug while he put a small genital on them, so only people looking for them could see them.

***^^~~~+ With Naruna and Hinata +~~~^^***

"Hey, Naruna-chan?" Hinata interrupted the small group's chatter.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?" Naruna turned to her new friend.

"Why's your tou-san hugging my kaa-san?" Hinata wondered.

"You two are so troublesome. . ." Shikamaru said lazily. "They probably like each other."

"That's not it. . ." Naruna shook her head as she studied the two in question. "Hinata, your mama's crying. What happened?"

"Some bad men kidnapped me, but my tou-san rescued me." Hinata told them.

"And he got hurt?" Shikamaru rationalized.

"Yeah. . . " Hinata nodded.

"How about the two of us try to cheer them up?" Naruna suggests.

"I have an idea!" Ino says happily.

Shino remains unresponsive while Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba look doubtful.

***^^~~~+ Back with Minato and Izumi +~~~^^***

"I'm sorry about that." Izumi wipes the remainder of the tears away.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Minato reassures her with a smile.

"Dady, Dady!" Naruna shouted as her and Hinata ran up.

"What is it, Princess?" Minato picks up his daughter and puts her on his lap.

"Hinata and I were wandering if we could all get lunch together!" Naruna replied brightly. _'Today, tomorrow, and every day Hinata and I can convince them to get together. Ino's plan is brilliant! Operation:Danketsu sa seru[1] was underway.'_

Minato looks to Hinata, who nods, and then to Izumi. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm . . . I don't know." Izumi says playfully, causing both girls to give her puppy dog eyes. "I'd love to." She smiles at the three of them.

"Let's get going then." Minato gives them one of his famous smiles.

**1 Year Later**

Naruna and Hinata had been very successful in their plan in that one year. They had convinced Minato and Izumi to meet up at least three or four times every week. And now, Hizashi- who had been made head of the main branch- was starting to catch on. He watched as Minato and his daughter said their goodbyes to Izumi and Hinata at the front gate. All of them had huge smiles on their faces.

_'Mabey I should give her a small nudge. . .' _Hizashi thought, a large, almost creepy, grin on his face. _' . . .right off the cliff.'_

***^^~~~+ The next day +~~~^^***

"You wished to see me." Izumi said formally.

"Yes." Hizashi began. "I've been thinking that you should consider being remarried soon."

The thought saddened Izumi, but she kept a straight face. "Who am I to be married to?"

"I'm not going to force you." Hizashi informed her. "In fact, I only called you here to ask for your consent."

"What do you mean?" Izumi gave him a confused look.

"The man I'm talking about wouldn't want to force you, I mean." Hizashi grins. "Although it'd be hard to a woman who _didn't _want to marry him."

Izumi blinked a minute and glared at him. "Who?"

Hizashi let out a nervous chuckle. "Namikaze Minato."

Izumi's eyes widen and her face turns a brilliant shade of scarlet. "Excuse me?!"

"To phrase it simply; Would you like to marry Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage? If he agrees, of course." Hizashi asks her.

A few seconds later, the man in question in the doorway. "Hello, Hizashi. Oh, Izumi! Sorry, am I interrupting something? I can come back later."

"It's fine." An evil grin crawls onto Hizashi's face. "Have a seat."

Minato sat down with a nervous smile after seeing Izumi's blush and Hizashi's grin.

"So. . ." Minato asks nervously. "What's going on?"

"Would you like to marry Hyūga Izumi?" Hizashi bluntly asks Minato.

Minato's jaw drops a little and his eyes widen. "Say what now?!"

"You heard me."

"But. . Uhhh. . ."

"I don't hear a 'no'."

"What about Izumi?" Minato rushes the question with a blush on his face.

"She didn't say 'no'. " Hizashi's grin widens.

Minato turned to the former Hyūga queen, who had began twiddling her fingers. A smile formed on his face.

"Say yes!" The two girls rushed in.

Minato and Izumi shared a look, already knowing what their answer was. They nodded and smiled at Naruna and Hinata. The girls yelled happily and tackled their new parents in a group hug.

_'Cupid's got nothin' on me.' _Hizashi thought.

**2 Years Later**

Namikaze Izumi held her one-year old daughter, Hanabi, as she watched her older two girls play with their friends in the park when her husband's ANBU dropped down next to her.

"Lady, Izumi." The ANBU started. "The Hokage th prescence of you and your daughters at the hospital immediately."

"Can you tell me why?" Izumi asks.

"It'd be easier to see for yourself."

"Very well." Izumi replies. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

The ANBU leaves to inform the Hokage.

"Girls!" Izumi calls. "Your father needs us to meet him at the hospital."

"Hai." The girls answer and say their goodbyes to their friends.

***^^~~~+ At the hospital +~~~^^**

Izumi walked up to the receptionist.

"Ahh,Mrs. Namikaze. This way please."

The four of them headed down a hallway and came to a stop at a room with two ANBU guards in front of it. Minato appeared to have just finished a sealing ritual.

"Perfect timing, Izumi! This is the daughter I told you about. " He gestured to Naruna.

"You mean she's . . . " A red-headed boy with teal eyes outlined by black looks at Naruna.

"Yes, but she doesn't know. So you can't tell her." Minato says.

"Hai. . ." The boy replies.

"Come in and say hi." Minato calls to the two six-year old girls.

Naruna ran over, while Hinata greeted him with a bow.

"Hiya, I'm Naruna and this is my sister, Hinata!" Naruna beams at him.

"Hello. ." He responds meekly.

"What's your name?" Naruna asks.

"Gaara."

***^^~~~+ With Izumi and Minato +~~~^^***

"Who is he, dear?" Izumi asks.

"His name is Gaara… the container of the one-tailed demon." Minato explains.

Izumi blinked and looked at the boy, then back to her husband "Is that what you looked like you were finishing a sealing ritual? Is he dangerous? And why is he here?" She fired of questions in rapid-succession with only concern in her voice.

Minato sighed, "In order yes, not since I reinforced his seal, which was barely holding but is now almost as strong as Naruna's, and as far as I can tell based on the information of our spies, he was ignored and shunned like I feared Naruna would have been and was recently run out of his village. The guards saw him collapse just outside the gates and brought him here, then fetched me and now here we all are."

"… You want to take him in don't you?" She could read her husband like an open book.

"Pleassseee?" He begged his wife with a puppy dog pout that Izumi thought made him look cute, despite the oddness.

"Hmmm… okay! It looks like Naruna is taking on her sister role already." She replied with a smile on her face.

Minato looked over and saw Naruna hugging Gaara while the boy in question was crying.

***^^~~~+ During Minato and Izumi's conversation +~~~^^***

"I didn't know there was another red head in this village." Naruna said.

"I'm not from here." Gaara tells them.

"Really?" Naruna's voice was full of curiosity.

Gaara nodded his head slowly.

"Well where are you from then?" Naruna asks.

"Suna." Gaara answers.

"Ano… isn't that far away?" Hinata finally spoke up.

Gaara nodded.

"Well why are you here?" Naruna chimes in.

"… I was … run out… of my village." Gaara struggles with the words.

"What?! How could they do something that cruel?" Hinata said in a voice that was loud for her.

Gaara looked down with a sad expression before he felt two arms wrap around him in a hug. He tensed up, expecting to be hurt, but then realized he wasn't going to be hurt and in all honesty, it felt comforting.

"I'm sorry Gaara, I didn't mean to make you sad." Naruna apologizes.

Gaara was unsure what to do, but after a second he felt like crying, and that's exactly what he did.

Seeing him crying, Naruna broke off her hug, thinking she had done something wrong. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, are you okay?"

Izumi walked over and pulled the boy into a hug. "You didn't do anything wrong dear." Then, holding Gaara closer, she whispered to him. "Shh… its okay, no one will hurt you here… it okay." She continued to rock him until he stopped crying.

Looking down at him, Izumi asked him in a very kind and motherly voice "Would you like to live with us?"

Gaara looked around the room to see the entire family smiling and then he looked at Naruna, who put on an even bigger smile, a feat he thought that shouldn't be possible, before nodding and replying "Hai" with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**That's it, for now. Luffy and Ace appear in the next chapter! It's gonna be hilarious! Review and PM!**

**You see that button?**

**Push it.**

**Push it!**

**Jashin commands you!**

**Push it!**

**The power of Christ compels you!**

**Push it!**


	3. Chapter 2 Family and Surprises

Yes,** that's right. I'm back with the next chapter already. Stephanie and I stayed up all night watching Vampire Diaries. I want Damon and Ellena to be together! Tyler's dad needs to die. If only Sita would show up. . . NO! Focus! Sorry. I tend to get carried away. I've got more than 13 stories started and the ones I've put up aren't included.(7) What if Robin discovered alchemy, told Luffy about it, and he learned it, tried to bring his brother back and ended up being pulled through the gate to Amestris. . . His punishment? Being a girl. I bet he'd be mistaken for Lust! Anyway. . .ON WITH THE STORY! Luffy = Yukiko: rare child. I just want to say; Do they ever say who Luffy's mom is? If they don't, I can play around with the idea. . .Here's a hint; What clan does Luffy look like he's from? Naruna/Ace! I've decided!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Family and Surprises**

**1 Year Later**

**Somewhere Far Away. . . .**

Garp watched his grandchildren stand on the cliff, probably talking about their lost brother. _'I should do something to help them. . .'_

An idea came to Garp's mind. All he had to do was get them away from the place of sadness where their brother had died. And he knew the perfect place. There was an island not to far away that was completely isolated from the rest of the world and the World Government. He'd read in a few classified files that it was called the Elemental Nations. Now Garp only had to wait until the seven and ten-year olds were asleep.

***^^~~~+ Mystery Location +~~~^^***

Yukiko and Ace woke up in a forest that could be the home of Giants, but since the forest looked so similar to their own home, they didn't realize they were in an unfamiliar place. They carried on like they normally would. Until. . .

"Hey, Ace?" Yukiko called out.

"Yeah, Ko?" Ace answered.

"Is there supposed to be a fence around the forest?" Yukiko asked innocently.

***^^~~~+ With Naruna and Co. +~~~^^***

Naruna , Hinata, Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba and Shino were at the park, as usual, while Izumi watched nearby with Hanabi in her arms. Naruna and Kiba had challenged each other yet again.

"Can I join?" A perky girl's voice makes the group turn.

A girl their age with long messy raven hair, large opaque eyes, a red vest, blue jean pants, a straw hat with a red band, and a under her left eye stood p front of them with a bright smile.

"Hi." Naruna greets her. "My name is Namikaze Naruna. What's your name?"

"Monkey D. Yukiko!" She says proudly. "Future King of the Pirates!"

"You idiot!" An older boy with wavy dark brown hair, warm brown eyes, and freckles punches the girl in the back of the head. "You can't go around saying crap like that!"

"Owww. . " Yukiko spouts at him and rubs the spot where he hit her.

"Hey!" Naruna shouts. "You can't hit girls!"

"Troublesome. . ." Shikamaru mutters.

"That's right!" Ino ignores Shikamaru and faces the boy. "You have to be nice to girls!"

"Huh?" Yukiko tilts her head to the side with a confused look. "Why's that?"

Naruna and Ino look at her in shock.

"It's 'cuz girls aren't as strong as boys." Kiba announces.

Ino and Naruna give him a look full of venom while even Hinata glares at him.

"No way!" Yukiko yells. "Girls are just as strong as boys!"

"Prove it!" Kiba challenges her.

"Hey!" A group of adults yell as they head towards the kids. "There they are! Get those monsters!"

A sense of dread washes over Gaara. His eyes dart from the crowd to Naruna.

"Shit!" The boy yells. "Come on, Ko! We need to get out of here!"

Yukiko and the boy take off, laughing as they're chased by the large crowd. Suddenly, a flash of yellow goes by and scoops up the two kids. Minato stands next to the kids with Yukiko and the boy in each arm.

"H-Hokage-sama." The crowd stutters.

"Those brats ate and left without paying!" One of the bolder men declare.

"We've been caught. . ." Yukiko sags in Minato's arm.

"Idiot!" The boy punches her in the head again.

"Stop it, Ace-nichan!" Yukiko pouts at him again.

"Where are you two from?" Minato questions them.

"Don't tell them anything, Ko." Ace whispers to his little sister.

"Where are your parents?" Izumi wonders over.

"Dead." Ace replies with venom in his voice.

"Do I _have_ parents?" Yukiko asks Ace with innocent confusion.

"Dunno." Ace shrugs.

The crowd's jaws fall open at the Yukiko and Ace's antics.

"Yukiko. . ." Ace whispers. "Can you get us out of here?"

"But you and Sabo said not to -"

"Just do it!" Ace interrupts her protest.

Yukiko nodded at him, looked at the civilians, and concentrated. They all dropped like stones. Then she turns her eyes on Minato. A wave of unseen energy hits him, causing him to drop the children. Yukiko and Ace took off down the street.

Minato stares in shock as the siblings run off. _'How did she. . . .'_

"Hokage-sama." An ANBU appeared next to Minato. "Do you want me to follow them?"

"No . . " Minato shakes his head. "They'll show up again."

Naruna, Hinata, Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji whispered to each other about Yukiko and Ace while a few Leaf-nin helped the civilians. Minato and Izumi stood off to the side, discussing something important.

***^^~~~+ Somewhere else +~~~^^***

Anko was munching on Dango, walking through the Forest of Death, when she heard voices. The voices of a little girl and boy, to be specific. She stopped walking and narrowed her eyes. There was no way in hell Anko was going to let two kids run wild in _her _forest. Anko threw the Dango stick and snuck up on the two brats. They were sitting at a fire, eating some kind of meat.

"What the hell aren't you guys doing here?!" Anko popped up from behind them, making them jump.

"None of your damn business!" The boy glares and steps in front of the girl.

"We live here." The girl chirps at the same time.

"Idiot!" The boy's teeth go shark as he hits the girl in the head.

"You two are coming with me." Anko knocks them out with a paralyzing jutsu. " . .Wonder how long they've been here . . ."

***^^~~~+ Hokage's Office +~~~^^***

Minato sat in his office, thinking of what to do. He'd never seen those two kids before. And on top of that. . ._somehow _that girl was able to knock out that entire group of civilians. What was he going to do? Minato let out an aggravated sigh and ran a hand through his spikey blonde hair. He knew what he had to do. He would have his ANBU hunt down the kids . . .Yukiko and Ace if he remembered correctly. Suddenly, his door was kicked in. Anko stood in the doorway with two kids thrown over her shoulders and a missed expression etched onto her face.

"These brats were camping out in th Forest of Death!" Anko yells angrily.

"You found them!" Minato said happily with a smile.

"Ehhh?!" Anko's expression becomes one of bewilderment. "You were_ looking _for them?! Why?!"

"Those two, well the girl really, knocked out a huge group of civilians." Minato turns serious. "I need to find out where they're from. Earlier, they admitted that they didn't have any parents. Maybe-"

"I want to adopt them." Anko says abruptly.

"Nani?!" Minato's jaw drops.

"They were _living _in my forest." Anko informs him. "I saw their camp. It looked like they've been there for at least a month, maybe longer. If they have the balls to do that, I want to train them."

"Train us?!" The voice of a happy young girl startles both ninja. "Sweet!"

"No way!" The boy's argues. "We're fine on our own! We don't need help!"

Anko stands both of the kids in front of her.

"What are your names?" Anko squats down to their eye level.

"I'm Monkey D. Yukiko!" The raven-haired girl with large opaque eyes beams at Anko. "And this is my big brother Ace!"

"Oi!" Ace glared at Yukiko. "Stop talking!"

Yukiko gave him a look of defiance. Anko snickered at the two's antics. Minato had a small smile on his face.

"Okay, Anko-chan." Minato decides. "You can adopt them. But only if _they _agree."

"I agree!" Yukiko shouts happily. "Ace too!"

"You can't answer for me!" Ace's teeth go shark.

"You're out voted anyway." Yukiko sticks her tongue out at him.

Ace grumbles, but doesn't protest further. An evil grin stretches across Anko's face as she thinks about the training she would put them through. And a certain spandex wearing young man was going to help her.

***^^~~~+ Somewhere else in the Village +~~~^^***

Gai sneezed and blew his nose. _'My eternal rival must be talking about me . . .'_

"WATCH OUT, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Gai laughs whole heartedly as he shouts. "ONE DAY I SHALL DEFEAT YOU!

***^^~~~+ Somewhere else Yet Again +~~~^^***

A young man with a face mask and Konoha forehead protector slanted to cover his left eye feels a cold chill go down his spine.

***^^~~~+ **2 Years Later** +~~~^^***

**Naruna POV**

When I open my eyes, I'm floating in water. I stand and examine the strange place. It's a sewer with antique lanterns lining both walls. The light reflects off the surface of the water and dances across the walls.

"Not bad for a sewer. . ." I whisper in slight awe.

I get bored quickly and start wondering around aimlessly. The sewer system was _huge. _It seemed like it would never end. Then I came to a gigantic gate with some kind of seal on it.

_'Wonder what's behind here. . .' _I think to myself.

"Kawaī!" Some shouts and wraps me up in a bone crushing . .hug?

"Can't. . .breathe!" I manage to choke out.

"Oh, sorry Kit." The person pulls away and I find myself face to face with a woman with obnoxious curves, flaming red hair, red slited eyes, red fox ears with black tips, and nine fox tails with black tips, wearing a red kimono with a black obi. Oh, dear God, this woman could only be one person.

"Are you. . . Kyuubi?" I ask, struck dumb. "Lor- _Queen _of all biju?!"

The thought of this woman , who had such a motherly expression, was a little much to take in.

"Yep!" She chuckles. "I've been waiting for you to show up."

"Where are we?" I give her a confused look. "And why are you here, anyway? Didn't the Third Hokage kill you?"

"No." Kyuubi winces slightly. "The Third was only able to seal me into a child. You. We're in your mindscape."

"Ohhh. . ." I nod in understanding. "But. . Why are you so . . .nice?"

"Well. . ." Kyuubi draws out the word with a huge grin. "I've always been this way."

"Then why. . Why did you attack the village?" I inquire.

"That's a story for another time. . ." A fleeting look of sorrow crosses her features.

I nod, still not over the fact that Kyuubi is not only sealed inside me, but she's also _nice. _

"Kit." Her eyes take on a playful gleam. "I have gifts for you~."

I felt myself pale a little at the look in her eyes as I hesitantly asked, "What kind of 'gifts'?"

"The first is a promise for the future. . ." Kyuubi begins with a grin. "I'm gonna make you the most beautiful woman, aside from me of course."

"Why?" I'm a little suspicious.

"Isn't there a boy you like?" Kyuubi smiles slyly. "Gaara perhaps?"

"I only care for Gaara as a brother." I protest.

"Or was it Ace that I was thinking of?" Kyuubi continues.

"Nani?!" My face turns red as I sputter. "Of-of course n-not!"

"Oh... Well if that's the case I know a powerful henge you can use to hide _them _when you want to." Kyuubi gives me a sly smile.

"Okay that sounds fine... just two things." I reluctantly agree.

"What kit?" She asks innocently.

"Which _them_, legs or breasts? And don't give me obnoxiously large breasts." While I hadn't seen those monstrosities before I saw Kyuubi's legs now, just one word can describe them.

'Damn'

"Yeah, I guess they're a _little _obnoxious." I laughed out loud at her words. "And when I said _them, _I meant your breasts, but you can use it to change your appearance however you want."

"My second gift are these." She held her hand out and two glowing orbs appeared, one pure black and the other pure white.

I took one with each hand. "What are they?"

"You'll see when you wake up... speaking of which, see you later kit."

***^^~~~+ Break +~~~^^***

I sat upright in bed with a gasp. Then I realized I was gripping something in my hands. I let out a low, appreciative whistle when my eyes find the objects. The orbs had turned into two blades. The black one was a long, thin blade that had yellow lines and blue dots dancing up the blade. The white one was short and fat with a hollow center. The white on had a blue handle with what looked like angel wings for a guard going from the tip of the handle to the bottom of the blade. The black blade was much the same except with a black handle and demon wings.

_'Sweet.'_ I think to myself.

Looking around, I see the sheaths for the two of them lying on my bed. The sheaths looked the same as the blades except the white sheath didn't have a hole in the middle of it.

After hopping out of bed and changing clothes, I put the white sheath horizontally across the back of my hip so I can draw it with my left hand. My black sword was strapped at my left hip. Smiling at the swords, I went downstairs, earning a quizzical look from my dad.

"Naruna?" My dad calls hesitantly.

"Yes tou-san?" I give him an innocent look.

"Care to explain?" He gestures to the swords.

"Huh? Oh my swords, Kyuubi-nee gave them to me."

This made Minato spit out the coffee he was trying to drink and, ironically enough, did a better job than coffee ever could. "WHAT!"

"You didn't have to yell, dad." I smirk at him.

"You talked to the Kyuu... wait nee, as in a woman... okay to many questions." He rambled, massaging his temples.

"Okay first question: You met the Kyuubi."

I nod at the question-turned-statement.

"Okay... Number two. What happened?"

"Well... (one explanation and very flustered Minato later) and that's what happened."

"...Ok... so what are the swords names?"

"Oblivion and Oathkeeper." After it came out of my mouth, confusing me, but it sounded right.

"Now I know why Sarutobi's favorite saying was 'I'm too old for this shit'." Dad said with a grin. "Well, make sure you take care of them, they're obviously very special."

"Hai." I replied, closing the door behind myself.

**Third person POV**

A few moments passed then Izumi, from around the corner asked, "So she has her mother's bloodline?"

"Apparently. But why did the Kyuubi have her swords?"

"Kushina always did say something about her swords having a spirit."

"You think those spirits fused with the Kyuubi?"

"It would explain why she was nice to Naruna and why she had Naruna's swords."

"Well I guess we'll have to wait until the 'Kyuubi' tells Naruna, to find out."

***^^~~~+ 1 Year Later +~~~^^***

A ten-year old girl with spiky raven hair pulled into a high ponytail, with bangs that reached her shoulders framing her small heart-shaped face, watched her target with her large chocolate eyes as a grin formed under her black mask. She wore a red battle kimono with a black sash, a lightweight steel chest plate, black shinobi sandals, fingerless black gloves, and a straw hat tied around her neck. The man she was after had a similar mask, gravity defying silver hair, and a Leaf forehead protector slanted to cover his left eye.

"Stick close." A voice buzzed in her ear. "Don't lose sight of the target."

"I won't, Freckles." The girl speaks softly back.

"Who the hell agreed on these stupid codenames anyway?!" The boy's voice demanded angrily.

"Poison Lady." The girl smirked to herself.

"Strawhat!" A woman's voice enters the conversation. "Get closer! I want you to see how close you can get."

"On it." The girl switches off her earpiece and darts forward, from shadow to shadow.

The girl sprints across the side of a wall and jumps in front of the masked man, skidding to a halt. He eyed her for a moment.

"Hey Yukiko-chan." He gave her an eye-smile. "Is Anko getting you to stalk me again? Or do you want me to treat you again?"

"Food?!" Yukiko cried happily, forgetting the objective completely. "Yay! Kaka-san's the coolest!"

"It's 'Kakashi'." Kakashi sweat-drops.

{*¥¢~ With Anko ~¢¥*}

"Damn it!" Anko swore as she spotted Yukiko and Kakashi headed for a restaurant. "I bet he's taking her to meet up with the Hokage and his family. Freckles?! Where are you?!"

The only answer she got was a crash followed by snoring. That little twerp had fallen asleep! Again! Anko sighed in exasperation. Those two had been driving her crazy since day one. Yukiko started trailing Kakashi when she heard him say that line about people abandoning friends being less than scum. Ace spent most of his time with Yukiko, Naruna, Gaara, Hinata, and the other clan kids. Anko had, however, been able to teach them about poisons, how to make them, how to cure them, signs of being poisoned, and most importantly, made both of them immune to every type of known poisons and even the strongest ones she created herself. Anko also taught them about contracts, quite a few ninjutsu, and even more genjustsu. Although, Yukiko could only break them and Ace could only make them. She'd left the taijutsu to Gai. On occasion, she spotted Ace, Yukiko, Gai, and a mini-Gai running laps around the village.

"Whatever." Anko mutters. ". . . I taught them well enough, and it's not like I have anymore jutsu to teach them anyway. They can either progress or fail on their own now. Oh yeah. . . Isn't Ace getting his team assignment next week? I wonder who he'll get. . . "

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Okay. Who do you think Ace's sensei should be? It won't be Gai. Ace will be on a team with two OCs. I already have a female, but I need another guy. And I am really bad at creating male OCs. I know Sakura isn't included in the story ShadowAngelBeta wrote, but I have to put her in, otherwise it's uneven. It will be the rookie 12 now, instead of 9. Can you guess which One Piece character will be put into a team? And who should teach them? **

**Teams: **

**Squad 6: ****Sensei -? Ace, Akuma D. Satomi, (Please submit male OC or suggestions for Naruto or One Piece characters) **

**Squad 7: Sensei - Kakashi Naruna, Sasuke, Yukiko {AN: Yukiko has to be put on a team with the best two people} **

**Squad 8: Sensei - Kurenai Hinata, Kiba, Shino**

** Squad 9: Sensei - Gai Lee, Neji, Tenten **

**Squad 10: Sensei - Asuma Ino, Choji, Shikamaru**

** Squad 11: Sensei - ? Gaara, (surprise One Piece character), Sakura That's all. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
